


Unbidden, Hidden, Avowed

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Comfort, Drarry, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, TruthorDare, blon, secretcrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Following the recent reconciliation of Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, a party is thrown. It's all fun and games until a hellish secret gets out in the infamous game of Truth or Dare. Now, it's up to an unlikely group to save the day.//Completed//Word count: 5.5k





	Unbidden, Hidden, Avowed

**Author's Note:**

> Still new, still have no idea what I'm doing.

"Parkinson you're mad." Ron blinked up at the girl standing over their table, leaning on it.

"Perhaps. Mad as I may be, I'm still waiting for an answer." She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and stared at the three, though her eyes lingered on Harry, presuming him to be the leader of the little Golden Clique.

"So you've come here to ask us for truce?" Hermione clarified, her own voice wavering. Never in their lives did the three friends think this would happen.

"Yes, Granger. We're all adults now, petty childish fighting should be left behind. That sounds awfully Hufflepuff-y, don't remind me, and yes I _do _know it had mostly been us bugging you, however you'd be surprised what a guy will agree to when you threaten his reproductive organs."

Harry almost smiled. So Parkinson wanted truce huh? And she managed to convince Malfoy with a few well placed threats? This was piquing his interest.

"So the terms and conditions of this truce are?" He asked and Parkinson lifted her eyebrows.

"Whatever do you mean Potter?"

Harry snorted:

"Parkinson, I'm oblivious, but not that oblivious. Slytherins never offer anything unconditionally. Well, no, I'm wrong. They offer handshakes, which you refuse, and thus make a lifelong enemy."

The girl actually laughed at that remark. "About right Potter. Listen, I'm tired of picking on you lot, fighting and sneering at you. We've all grown up and changed. The world's different. Pureblood, halfblood, muggle, no one gives a damn anymore, not even in Slytherin."

Hermione opened her mouth to interject, but Parkinson cut her off:

"Yes. I know Granger. He's changed too. I figured if a slap the likes of which you dealt him can't shake some sense into his head, nothing else could. And by Merlin, it worked."

Ron chuckled:

"It's never smart to anger 'Mione."

"So, the _terms and conditions_ as you called them Potter, are: no more ridiculous fighting, petty insulting, quarreling or malicious teasing, hard as that last one may be. You don't have to be friends with us, I think Draco would rather I follow up on my threats, but if there's, let's say, a party, you can invite us and we can invite you, we won't be at each other's throats all the time. Interact like normal people. Good enough?"

Harry absent-mindedly glanced over the girl's shoulder at Malfoy, who was sitting poised and giving his friend's back death glares. The brunette pushed his glasses further up onto his nose, nearly chuckling. This whole situation was amusing him more than it should be. Truce? With the Slytherins? Sure. There were more hazardous things to his health that he'd survived.

"I accept it Parkinson." Harry spoke, tilting his head to look up at her. Hermione was the next to proclaim her agreement after a moment of consideration and Ron shrugged, mumbling a disdainful 'sure'. Harry then stood up and offered his hand to Parkinson, a wicked smirk playing on his face. She caught on nearly right away and stepped to the side, allowing Draco full view of their handshake.

"Could've been a Slytherin Potter." She remarked.

"The Hat was going to declare me a Slytherin, but I begged it not to, because Malfoy was a prat."

Parkinson gaped and then burst out laughing again.

"He'll have a field day when I tell him this. Though, I seem to recall malicious teasing was against the terms and conditions Potter?" 

"Whatever do you mean Parkinson? I merely shook your hand." Harry quipped back, his knowing smirk never once wavering. The black haired girl chuckled again, sparing Harry's friends one final nod before turning and gliding back to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was still openly glaring at her.

"What have we agreed to?" Ron mumbled when Harry sat down and resumed eating, still endlessly amused.

"A truce." He replied simply. Hermione eyes him warily:

"I do find this interesting. Though, Harry, you seem awfully smug."

Harry shrugged:

"It's amusing. Slytherins offering peace that is. Besides, now at least we won't be bullied."

"Why do you think they'll hold their word?" Ron hummed suspiciously and Harry snorted:

"I imagine Malfoy wouldn't be too pleased to lose his dick. Parkinson means business. Trust me."

"How do you know any of this?" Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, have you seen how scared Malfoy looks when Parkinson is determined about something?"

"Uh not really?" She half shrugged.

"I have." Harry assured her. He didn't glance at the Slytherin table once after that, though he felt a pair of eyes boring holes into his skull.

_~A Few Months Later~_

Odd as it was, the Slytherins truly kept their word. Not once did they bully not only the Golden Trio, but the rest of Gryffindor either. A few parties had been exchanged between the houses, just barely slipping under the radar of the teachers. The look on Zabini's face when he was nearly caught in the Gryffindor girl dorms was something priceless. Had Harry not tossed his Invisibility Cloak over him at the last second, Ginny would have found Zabini smack in the middle of her dorm, and that, would not have ended well. Blaise had no ill intentions, just a tad too much to drink. Harry got his Transfiguration homework written for him for a month for saving Blaise's arse. Even Parkinson got herself into a few hot messes once or twice. Neville caught her making out with Hermione behind the couch once, and the poor lad screamed, scaring everyone. A very uncomfortable fumbling explanation ensued from both of the girls, though no one had a bad word for them. The houses had melded surprisingly well considering the amount of rivalry that had flown between them. The students clicked better than anyone could have imagined. Ron and Nott had become wizarding chess buddies, they'd meet up once or twice a week to play down by the lake. Malfoy, however, wasn't warming up to this. He either wouldn't show up at all, or Parkinson would drag him by his ears, either way he stayed out of the way as much as he could, avoiding just about anyone trying to include him in anything.

However, once, he got drunk off his arse and it was just Harry's luck that he happened to be heading to the bathroom at the same time as Malfoy was. It was very obvious the blonde was way too drunk and Harry watched him stumble around, throw up into the toilet, and then wash out his mouth, only for it to repeat once more.

"Bloody hell Malfoy how much did you drink?" The Gryffindor asked as he patted Malfoy's shoulder while he heaved into the toilet for the second time.

"Too much." He mumbled, going for the sink to wash his mouth of the vile taste of vomit. "What do you want?" He asked, slurring his words.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "Just enjoying the show." He added, grinning. Malfoy rolled his eyes:

"No show here. Just a Death Eater. Bugger off." He spoke bitterly and Harry's grin fell. He sighed:

"Not a Death Eater, Malfoy. I don't think so anyways." He said, exiting the bathroom. Good thing Malfoy wasn't going to remember this tomorrow. He would have hexed Harry into oblivion, then himself. After that party, they hadn't had one in a while, which was how they got here now, seated in a circle playing Truth or Dare while waiting for Nott to sneak in some Firewhiskey for them.

"Potter truth or dare?" Parkinson asked.

"Truth." Harry shrugged.

"Tell us what do you prefer? Gals or blokes? Both? Something else?"

Harry took his shot of Veritaserum and grinned:

"Blokes. I'm bent as a circle."

Harry had come out to his friends a year prior, and everyone was completely accepting of him. This information however, was entirely new to the Slytherins. Pansy spluttered then grinned:

"The Golden Boy? My I can't believe this. How fun. Your turn Potter."

Harry looked around at everyone in the circle. "Malfoy. Truth or dare?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and drawled: "Truth."

Harry thought for a second, what to ask? "Got a crush on anyone?"

Malfoy downed his shot of the truth potion and spoke, though his face was flushed: "Yes."

"Oh my god!" Harry gaped, unable to believe this. _The_ Draco Malfoy had a crush?! Malfoy rolled his eyes again, regaining his composure:

"Piss off Potter."

They went around like that a few more times, until it was Pansy's turn again:

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Eh, truth. I can't be bothered humiliating myself with whatever dare you would have given me." 

She smiled pleasantly at him, batting her eyelashes: "What house is your crush in?"

"We're still on that? Seriously?" The blonde complained as he took a shot. After a moment, he blurted out the answer, much to his own embarrassment: "Gryffindor."

"Not possible." Ron shook his head. "Absolutely not possible. No way."

Malfoy merely sneered at him. "Imagine Weasel." He commented dryly. The game continued. Nott was in with a few bottles of Firewhiskey a while later, and the group filled him on what he'd missed.

"Are you serious Draco? Oh my god I can't believe it!" He stared in awe.

"For Gods' sake, can we just move on?" Draco sulked, face still flushed.

They kept playing again, quickly becoming more invested in the game as more embarrassing little secrets popped up here and there.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Truth? Don't feel like getting up for a dare."

"Since you're the only one yet to reveal your dirty secrets. Any boy catch your fancy? What house is he in?"

Harry laughed and swallowed the potion.

"No, no boy caught my fancy Blaise. Sorry."

"Ah dammit. Just when I thought I had you." Zabini muttered.

"You'll get me next time buddy." Harry assured him.

"Neville, truth or dare?" Harry asked. Neville chose dare, surprising everyone, and was instructed to kiss Ron on the cheek, which made for a very funny, albeit awkward, scene.

"Malfoy, truth or dare?" Neville asked, already plotting a little scheme to get back at Harry.

"Dare." Malfoy answered. He truly thought Longbottom couldn't come up with a difficult dare. He thought he was safe. He was wrong.

"I dare you to hold Harry's hand until the end of the game."

"Longbottom I swear to Merlin--"

"It's a dare Draco. Sorry, but you have to do it." Blaise cut him off, a shit eating grin on his face. Harry was stunned to say the least. He didn't mind, he was just surprised Neville would give someone such a dare. Malfoy stood, scowling and dropped next to Harry, grabbing his hand and holding it between them.

"Not the type of handshake you wanted, but it's still something." Harry teased, and Malfoy just grumbled at him to 'sod off'. From that point on, he seemed so very nervous, squirmed and Harry felt his hand sweating. What was his problem? He leaned in to whisper in Malfoy's ear:

"You okay? You've been awfully squirmy."

"Fine, Potter. Go away."

Harry just shrugged and turned his attention back to the game.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Nott asked.

"Truth." The blonde didn't feel like taking any more dares after the one Longbottom cursed him with.

"Who _is_ your crush? I missed the first half of this fiasco, but I'm not missing the second."

Draco's shoulders tensed, going completely taut as his entire body seemed to tighten itself out. The hand holding Harry's went cold and the grip loosened. His face paled a few shades.

"Nott can you change the question? Please?" Harry asked, his own voice quieter. He felt the drastic change in Malfoy's posture, and he felt bad. "Don't make him say it like this." Harry added on, eyes begging Theodore.

"I..I'm sorry but..the magic binding the question is already in place..I couldn't change the question even if I wanted to now."

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't think it through." Nott apologized, suddenly feeling a flush of guilt.

Malfoy said nothing. He only stared at the small shot of Veritaserum before him blankly. 

Harry was just about to pull his hand away, let Malfoy get himself together, but the blonde's grip suddenly tightened again as he drew in a breath. He held onto Harry's hand so tightly it hurt, but the brunette let him. He couldn't imagine what he would feel like if he had to come out and say who his crush is like this. Draco grabbed the glass with trembling fingers and swallowed the potion. He withdrew his hand from Harry's as the potion worked the answer out of him:

"Harry Potter."

And in the next moment, he was out of the door.

A heavy silence blanketed the group, all of them too stunned to even breathe for a few tense seconds. Harry was the first to speak:

"Bloody hell Nott."

"I'm sorry I had no idea--!" Theodore rushed to apologize, his words dying on his lips. "I didn't even know he swung that way. He never exactly talked about it with anyone." Nott finished.

"Parkinson? Blaise?" Harry questioned but they both shook their heads. None of the other Slytherins had any clue either.

"Fuck. This is.." Harry tried, but he didn't know what to say. He was still shocked.

"Yea.." Hermione whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Now what?" Ron asked and everyone just shrugged helplessly. Suddenly, Harry spoke, voice still shaking:

"We pretend as if this didn't happen. As if he didn't say anything. Just..let's never bring it up ok? I'll hex anyone who does. Just let him live this down..If he can." He rubbed his face in frustration. Sparing what was left of Malfoy's dignity seemed the best thing they could do at the moment.

"We won't mention anything about it." All of the Slytherins promised. Harry nodded and looked at his friends. Hermione and Neville were the quickest to agree. Ron was just blankly staring ahead of him. Harry waved a hand in front of his friend's face:

"If you make fun of him for this, so help me God Ron."

"Of course I won't!" Ron shook his head furiously. "I just can't believe it."

"I don't think anyone saw this coming." Hermione muttered, then thought deeper about it. "Well, okay, on second thought, this could have been deduced much earlier as it wasn't exactly discreet, but that's not important now."

Harry just sat back and said nothing. He couldn't believe this.

"Potter..are you..are you alright with all this?" Parkinson asked. Harry took a second to find his words:

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never expected this..." He trailed off, still lost on what to think.

"I think we've had enough for one night." Blaise said and urged everyone to stand. He addressed his house-mates: "When we get back, no one says a word. Pansy and I will be watching. Treat him like you do every day. Don't let him attempt to bring it up either." A murmur of agreement and the group dispersed. Everyone headed back to their own common-rooms, more than a little stunned.

_~A Week Later~_

Malfoy had been avoiding pretty much everyone as much as he could after the game, especially Harry. Everyone kept their word, no one mentioned anything to him, no one reminded him of anything, everyone just pretended as if nothing happened. Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Harry had been meeting up in the RoR every once in a while to discuss what was going on.

"Right, Potter, I understand your initial plan, however it's not working anymore." Pansy opened their meeting.

"Why? What's going on?" Hermione asked, beating Harry to it.

"He hasn't been the best. Doesn't really eat much or study or do anything besides lock himself up in the dorm." Blaise spoke, his heart twisting for his best friend. Harry gnawed on his lip, feeling as if a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Doesn't talk to anyone. I tried talking to him, he only occasionally grunted in reply." Pansy continued. "It meant so much to him. Hiding it."

"Bloody hell. We can't just let him die." Ron grumbled. He didn't like Malfoy, he didn't think he ever would, but this was truly a pitiful, shitty situation to be in.

"Maybe you should talk to him Harry." Hermione suggested. Harry's eyes went wide at this:

"Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"Listen to me Harry. Don't you think he wants to know what you think about this? Don't you think that'd help him?" She explained. "God knows what he might be thinking. That you'll out him to the entire school maybe, or something else. No matter, perhaps you just need to reassure him you won't use the information against him."

Harry bit his lip. He knew she had a point, but he also knew it would be impossible to get Draco to talk to him.

"He'd hex me before I opened my mouth." Harry muttered and Pansy sighed:

"To be perfectly honest Potter, you're probably right. He can get rather...impulsive...sometimes, but..I think he needs to hear it from you. I think Mione has a point."

"Alright. I'll talk to him. How do we pull it off though?"

Blaise bit his nails:

"Drag him somewhere remote suddenly. The element of surprise is key. Don't let him pull up all his walls. That's the only way to get him really honest."

Harry nodded, and their meeting soon dispersed. Tomorrow, Harry would attempt to talk to Malfoy, though he had no clue what he was going to tell him.

_~Tomorrow~_

Harry quickly walked up behind Malfoy in the hall and gripped his forearm, starting to drag him towards a small, hidden alcove before he could even make a sound of protest. When they'd reached there he'd walked Malfoy against the wall and let go of him. The Slytherin stared at Harry as if he'd never seen him before for a few seconds before he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"What?" He tried to sound harsh, though it failed. Harry took a breath and tried to think of how to say what he wanted to say. There were many things, but he eventually settled on a simple:

"It's alright."

"What's alright?" The blonde still wouldn't look at him.

"What happened a week ago. It's fine Draco. I won't tell anyone."

Malfoy was silent, though he flinched barely visibly as Harry brought up the incident.

"I'm not mad or disgusted or anything bad you might've thought. I wanted to tell you that it's fine. Sorry it took me so long to talk to you."

Nothing. No response. Harry hesitantly brought his hand up to touch Draco's shoulder, not knowing what more to tell him or do. Neither of them moved for a few moments. Harry's hand just lightly rested on Draco's shoulder, and that was that. He looked so frail like this. Despite being taller than Harry, he looked so small and frail, and it made something in Harry twist painfully. He wanted to offer comfort, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries, he wanted to say something, but he didn't want to scare Draco off with words. He let his hand drop from the blonde's shoulder gently. There were many things Harry had wanted to do in that moment, but he declined himself each one, and instead just took a tentative step back.

"I'm sorry you had to reveal it like that. You didn't deserve to be outed that way." Harry spoke gently, and began walking away, glancing over his shoulder at Draco who still stood motionless where Harry had left him. Poor lad, really wasn't fair. He couldn't help but want to just hug him, though Harry wasn't sure if such a gesture would be welcome. A soft sigh made Harry stop walking. He turned around and noticed that Draco was biting his lip.

"You alright?" Harry asked softly. Nothing. He slowly walked back to stand in front of the blonde again. Fuck's sake he looked broken. Harry pulled him into a tight hug suddenly, noticing he'd startled the other boy, but finding he didn't really care. He just hugged him tightly, not knowing anything else to say. A soft, strained sob made Harry bite his lip. Another followed it, then another, and just like that, Draco was sobbing, his head dropping down to the crook of Harry's neck and shoulder, sobbing into his neck, arms limp by his sides. Harry trailed circles into his back, trying to soothe him, letting him cry. He felt acid in his throat the longer Draco sobbed, eventually bringing his arms up to wrap around Harry as well, fisting his robes. _Fuck. This fucking hurts me, can't imagine how he feels.._Harry felt his robes turn wet, but he didn't care, he just kept rubbing Malfoy's back, his neck, trying to calm him down. Had you told him last year he'd be comforting Draco Malfoy while he fell apart in his arms, Harry would have admitted you to St.Mungos, yet here they were.

_~A Week Later~_

Another week had passed since Harry held Malfoy in the corridor, and their little group had gathered in the RoR again. Harry couldn't stop thinking about Draco the entire week, and not just the corridor incident. He thought of their encounters, of how gray his eyes flashed when he would start up a quarrel, how straight and tall he always stood, how soft his hair looked when he didn't use product in it, how impeccable his style was, just..everything. The blonde was swimming around his head, and he often found himself dozing off in class, lost in thoughts. Harry was nervous though, unsure if things had gotten better or worse with Draco, but as Pansy and Blaise walked in smiling, the tight coil in his stomach unwound somewhat.

"Potter I don't know what you told him, but bloody hell it was magical!" Pansy proclaimed. Blaise grinned and continued:

"He's started talking to us again, though he still spends a lot of time locked away in his dorm. He's actually smiling though, making jokes, acting pretty normal. What the hell did you do?"

Harry smiled a wide grin and winked:

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

Hermione and Ron were stunned: "So, the situation is improving?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes, loads. Though I know there's still one loose end in need of tying." Pansy said. "How you feel Potter." She finished, face serious again, all traces of the previous joy gone.

Harry felt a lump thicken in his throat. How he felt? _Fuck._

"Yeah. That's true Harry." Ron pointed out. "You need to clear that up, don't let him hope if there's nothing to hope for."

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it even further and thought. How did he feel? He was well aware how much time every day he dedicated to just thinking about the Slytherin, or looking for him on the map, always wanting to know what he was up to, where he was going, he was..well, he was a tad bit obsessed. He realized how much he stared at him across the Great Hall every day, not even knowing what he was doing. Just in this last week, all he'd properly thought about was Draco. Every mean word and insult seemed so vague and superficial at this moment. Their entire rivalry seemed like a cover-up gone wrong. A cover-up for something else. It was so easy to think that Draco just merely hated him and leave it at that. But Draco didn't hate him. Harry knew that, for a fact. He could've been attempting to cover his feelings up, and Harry knew he was always just reacting to the words ringing out, never bothered to think about them. Never questioned anything. Man he was oblivious.

He felt his cheeks flushing as a shy smile wound up on his face:

"Do you guys mind if I--I need to--I have to-" He stumbled over his words, cutting himself off, much to the amusement of his friends.

"Go get him Potter." Pansy winked and Harry scurried off out of the RoR, cheeks blazing.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, staring at the spot where Harry stood. Hermione scoffed:

"Harry's getting a boyfriend, duh."

Ron nearly fainted: "Of all the hot blokes in this school, he picks Malfoy." He grumbled, though he was smiling himself.

"Hot blokes huh Weasley?" Blaise arched an eyebrow. Ron spluttered.

"I..uh..yeah? Like..like yknow..you or--" Ron realized what he had said a second too late, and his cheeks turned redder than his hair. Even more surprising was the faintest tint of pink on Blaise's cheeks. Hermione winked at her girlfriend and Pansy nudged Blaise with her elbow.

"So uhm..Weas-uhm, Ron..do you want to uhm..go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Blaise spluttered and Ron barely mumbled out a quiet yes, before bolting from the room, Blaise doing the same, though he attempted to use a feeble excuse.

"Who would've guessed?" Hermione chuckled and Pansy merely smiled knowingly.

~

Harry knew what he was about to do bordered on suicide, but he was determined. He walked right up to Professor Snape and cleared his throat. The tall man turned to face him and scowled.

"Professor. I need your help."

"On what Mr.Potter?" Snape spoke snidely, looking wholly disinterested in Harry. With a deep breath, Harry pushed his words out:

"I need a vial of Veritaserum."

"Excuse me?" Snape bristled. "Might I ask why exactly, Mr.Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his face. What the hell was he doing?

"I have a crush on Draco and I want to tell him but I have a feeling he won't believe me and if I could just have a vial to prove I'm being honest."

Snape seemed to stop functioning at the sentence. He stared down at the blushing red boy in front of him blankly. Then, without a word, he turned to his cabinet and picked up a small vial. He handed it to Harry, who was still a mess.

"You better be serious about this Mr.Potter. You won't like the consequence of hurting my godson. This is your only warning."

Harry nodded, a smile breaking out on his face: "Yes sir. Thank you sir. I'm serious sir. Thank you so much sir. Oh my God-" He kept mumbling as he walked away from Snape, who was shaking his head. Young love. How utterly pathetic, he noted, though a strained smile tugged at his lips.

~

Harry found Malfoy in the Great Hall, as it was lunchtime. The group decided to skip the meal to meet and now Harry was back here. He tapped Draco on the shoulder and the blonde looked up, his face changing once he realized who was standing there.

"Please come with me. I need to tell you something." Harry said, and without waiting to see whether Draco would follow, turned around and exited the Great Hall. He heard soft footsteps behind him, relieved Draco came with him. Harry walked slightly ahead until they reached the little corridor where they last talked. Harry stopped once they were deeper in, invisible to prying eyes. He turned around to face Draco, who once again, looked incredibly nervous. Harry held up the vial of potion.

"Veritaserum, right?" Harry asked and Draco nodded, giving him a puzzled look. Harry threw it back and drank it all without hesitation. After waiting a second for it to kick in, he spoke again:

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?" Draco asked, bit his lip.

"What you've been wanting to ask me, but didn't have the courage to."

Draco flushed and he fidgeted with the hem of his robes.

"I.uh.." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "H-How do you feel about m-me?" He forced the question out. Harry closed his eyes and let the potion do the work for him:

"I like you. So much."

He opened his eyes again and stared at Draco's open mouth. He couldn't help but laugh: "Close your mouth Malfoy, a bird might fly in."

Draco spluttered. "Wait, Harry, are you--are you serious?" 

Harry smiled at him: "I am. I drank Veritaserum too, so I couldn't lie."

Draco still stared at him wide eyes. "Oh my God.." He muttered. Harry's smile didn't waver. What a cute sight.

"I can't believe--You're actually being serious?" Draco questioned once again, not quite computing the information through.

"Yes I am Draco. I'm bent for you." Harry replied, grin only widening as Draco spluttered more.

"I don't know what to say.." He muttered, staring at Harry, the beginning of a smile on his face.

Harry licked his lips and with a sudden bout of Gryffindor courage, he stepped up, pushed onto his toes and pressed his lips to Draco's, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. For a second, they were both stunned, until Draco began responding to the kiss, holding onto Harry's hips. Harry hadn't really ever kissed anyone properly before, so he was a little anxious of messing up, though the warmth that flooded him made everything else fade. He felt so alive with a sudden jolt of affection, and he tentatively licked Draco's bottom lip, seeing where it would take him. Draco's mouth parted and Harry's tounge slid in, his body electrified while pleasant shivers racked through him. After another moment, the boys had to break apart for air, and just stared at each other dazed. Their eyes spoke volumes their words couldn't. Both leaned in for another slow kiss, holding onto each other tenderly, their mouths working in sync.

"Ahem.." An awkward cough broke them apart, though they did not let go of each other. As they looked around they found Nott standing a ways away, his face flushed as he coughed into his fist:

"So I went looking for you Draco, to apologize for what I did, but I see that an apology isn't exactly necessary. I'll leave you to it. You're welcome." He smiled and quickly turned around, walking away briskly. Harry and Draco burst into laughter after the poor embarrassed boy left them alone. They didn't even know why they were laughing, but they were, and that was all that mattered.

"I can not believe that happened." Draco spoke through breathless giggles. Harry only smiled wider.

"So...how long Malfoy?" Harry finally asked. Draco bit his lip and bashfully looked away:

"About..3 years.."

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline: "Merlin, either I'm an oblivious bastard, or you're incapable of expressing your feelings unless under Veritaserum."

"Probably both." Draco chuckled. Harry reached up and brushed away his hair from his forehead.

"Why'd you leave me waiting for 2 weeks?" Draco suddenly pouted.

"Only figured it out today. Did you know someone else figured something out today?"

"Who?"

"Zabini and Ron." Harry deadpanned.

Draco spluttered and pestered Harry for 10 minutes about how is that possible because they were so different. Harry patiently let him finish and then pointed out:

"If Potter and Malfoy can happen, pretty much anything else can."

A shy smile graced Draco's face. He slipped his hand into Harry's and started to move out from the hallway. Harry stopped him for a second:

"I don't care if anyone sees us together. However, if you need to be discreet because of your father or reputation, I understand."

"My father can suck a dick and choke on it." Draco sneered distastefully and only gripped Harry's hand tighter, leading him out into the open hall. Harry snickered at the crude remark.

"We need to gather up the group." Harry said, and then at the look Draco gave him, further explained. "It's the group of our friends that kind of came together after your..uhm..confession. To discuss how to fix the mess."

"I didn't know any of this."

Harry grinned: "I kind of threatened to hex anyone who brought it up to you or made fun of you because of it."

Draco shook his head: "Violent bastard. So, who is in this group?"

Harry rattled off the names and soon enough dragged Draco to the RoR, while he went to round up the rest. Once they all went in, they were surprised to see Draco there.

"It's official right? Right?" Were the first words out of Pansy's mouth, a threatening undertone to them.

"Don't know." Draco teased, drawling like he usually did.

"Draco I swear to Merlin I will scar your pretty face." Pansy threatened and Hermione patted her girlfriend's shoulder:

"So what happened?"

Harry flushed. "You have no idea what I subjected myself to for you Draco."

"Enlighten me Harry."

"I had to explain to Snape why I needed Veritaserum."

Draco paled. "Oh my God, how did that go?"

"As well as you can imagine." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Gryffindors."

"You take that back right now. You got my first kiss." Harry teased.

"First kiss? Really? Sure didn't feel like it was your first time." Draco shrugged, so casually discussing this in front of their friends. Harry flushed. Pansy was squealing into her fist, Hermione was smiling ear to ear and Ron and Blaise were snickering amongst themselves. Suddenly Pansy smirked a crooked, smug grin:

"So do you guys wanna play Truth or Dare?"

~

_Fin._


End file.
